Wario, Waluigi, and the Beast
by Imaginative-Believer
Summary: Upon a visit to Rosalina's Comet Observatory with some friends, Wario and Waluigi heckle her bedtime story reading of Beauty and the Beast and later storm out to find a purple launch star. This launch star takes them back in time to the Beast's age. They do not believe the Beast is real, so they mockingly break into his castle and start causing mischief... at their own peril.
1. Chapter 1

Beady-eyed star-like creatures were gathered in a large bedroom. Lumas they were called.

A handful of guests had joined them; two Italian plumber brothers named Mario and Luigi, two princesses named Peach and Daisy, two friendly dinosaurs named Yoshi and Birdo, a fungus brother and sister duo named Toad and Toadette, two brown simians named Donkey Kong (a gorilla) and Diddy Kong (a monkey), and a pair of troublemaking Italian men named Wario and Waluigi.

In a chair at the front of the room, with a book in her hands, was a beautiful, otherworldly princess-like figure. Her hair was platinum blonde, with a large bang covering the right eye. Her visible left eye was blue, sparking like a gem. Her light skin was smooth and her lips were full. A silver crown stood atop her head, golden star-like earrings hung from each ear, a gold and silver star brooch laid upon her chest, and a long turquoise gown covered her tall and slender frame. Her name was Rosalina; queen, guardian, and adoptive mother of the Lumas.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, and Waluigi were all friends of Rosalina's, whom she had invited for an overnight visit. It was the Luma's typical storytime before bed, and Rosalina's friends were about to reexperience a part of their childhood… well, except for two.

Not taking the indirectly aforementioned two into account, Rosalina opened her book and read aloud, "Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young Prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for Beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful Enchantress. The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The Rose she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love... A Beast?"

"BORING!" Wario heckled.

"Not to mention lame!" Waluigi added. "As the stupid book said, who could love a beast?"

"Hey, don't insult Mama's story!" a golden Luma chastised.

"Yeah, why do you guys always have to ruin everything?!" Daisy complained.

"Well I thought perhaps she could have read a more interesting story that's-a more suitable for us adults, instead of this kiddish fairytale garbage," Wario explained.

"Hey Wario, in case you forgot, one of us guests here is still a kid!" Diddy Kong reminded Wario, indirectly referring to himself.

"And with all due respect, Wario, _and_ Waluigi, all my Lumas here are children too," Rosalina kindly told Wario and Waluigi. "You are both being very inconsiderate of that."

"Pfft, wah, considerate schmiderate," Waluigi mocked. "Maybe you've got-a separation anxiety after your family died all those centuries ago and never outgrew your bunny dolls and story books, but-a Wario and I have already lived our childhood and we don't need to do it again."

"DK like reliving his childhood," Donkey Kong fondly said.

"Oh shut up you pathetic ape!" Wario insulted DK. "It's-a no wonder you got dumped on your grandparents!"

"DK was a baby!" Donkey Kong argued. "DK's dad went missing after going off to war!"

"And hey, Wario, you were-a raised by a stork," Mario recalled. "Any recollection of how that happened, hmmm?"

"Let me just say something, I would have much preferred to raise a Baby DK over a Baby Wario in a hypothetical situation," Peach sassily chimed in. "You can imagine why, Wario."

"Shut up, fruit head!" Wario growled.

"I'll bet even your real mother was scared of you," Luigi teased.

"And you're one to talk, Loserigi?" Waluigi interjected. "I still-a remember that time when you got scared of that cute little Waddle Dee!"

Wario and Waluigi laughed, and Daisy insulted them, saying, "And you think you guys are tougher than him?! What about that time at the Mario Party 3 after party when I took both of you out in a martial arts fight and left you hanging by your pants on the top flag pole of Peach's Castle! WIMPS!"

The whole room went silent as Wario and Waluigi gasped with embarrassed expression on their faces.

"Guys, come on, the Mario Party gatherings are supposed to be about FRIENDSHIP, so can't we all just be friends here too?" Toadette implored.

"I'm afraid not!" Waluigi objected, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

"Toadette, you and I can be secret friends, like we've been since Mario Party 6, but the rest of these people are ignorant losers!" Wario ranted. Standing up, he said, "Come on, Waluigi! Let's-a get out of here!"

As Wario and Waluigi headed for the door, Wario whispered something in Waluigi's ear, and then Waluigi exited before him. Then Wario turned around and said, "So long, losers! Don't let the gas hit you on the way out!"

Wario then arched his fat butt and let out a loud, gassy fart that stunk up the whole room, much to the displeasure of everyone else as he and Waluigi departed, laughing hysterically and mocking them.

"Ugh, I KNEW this would happen!" Daisy groaned, covering her nose and mouth. She then took out a small can of air freshener and said, "It's a good thing I've always got a mini pack of floral scented febreze handy… when Wario's around."

Daisy then sprayed the air with her febreze until the gas and stink from Wario's flatulence were gone.

"And can someone get me some Pepto Bismol?" Toad asked, trying so hard to hold back vomit. "Wario's gross antics always make me queasy."

Remembering this reaction Toad had from previous experiences, Peach took out two chewable Pepto pills and handed them to Toad, saying, "I've got some for you. Here you go, sweetie."

"Thanks Peach, I'm really glad to serve a princess like you," Toad replied, opening the pills from their mini bags and putting them in his mouth to chew them.

"Oh, you're quite welcome Toad, anytime," Peach said. She then gave him a small kiss on his mushroom cap, which made him feel a bit smitten and Mario internally jealous.

"I like Wario, but he AND Waluigi can be really difficult sometimes," Toadette lamented.

"I never liked either of those guys, especially Wario!" Birdo complained. "What shameful behavior the two of them have demonstrated tonight! Why we keep inviting them to our events and competitions is beyond me. And I still remember when Wario took the Peaceful Woods from those poor sprites. Toad, I am so glad I was there to help you take them back."

"I always appreciate a little help from my friends," Toad answered, sentimentally.

"I still remember when Waluigi bullied me at the Mario Party 5 after party," Yoshi sadly recalled.

"Then DK punched Waluigi out," Donkey Kong cheekily added.

Smiling, Yoshi said, "Oh Donkey Kong, I know Diddy Kong's your best friend, nephew, and partner in a lot of our sports competitions and stuff like that, but I really missed having you as my default partner in the Mario Party games since Mario Party 4."

Patting a huge hand on Yoshi's nose, Donkey Kong told him, "DK miss Yoshi too."

"I'm still your best friend though, right?" Diddy Kong asked Donkey Kong, hugging him.

"Yes, DK always love Diddy, Diddy's always DK's best friend," Donkey Kong replied, wrapping a huge, muscular arm around his little buddy.

"Yoshi, for our next date, maybe we can schedule a hangout with DK and Diddy," Bird suggested. "I think that would be lots of fun."

"Everyone, listen," Rosalina spoke up, catching everyone's attention. Smiling cheekily, she said, "I have a funny spinoff of my story coming up."

"YAY, MORE STORY TIME!" a blue Luma beamed.

"And those mean men can't ruin it this time!" a red Luma added.

"I wanna hear the funny parts, I love laughing!" a green Luma anticipated.

Giggling, Rosalina said, "Then I think you'll all love this."

Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi were outside, walking around the Comet Observatory when the two of them spotted a purple launch star.

"Hey Waluigi, look at this," Wario commented. "It's-a one of those launch star things from-a Super Mario Galaxy, but a different color."

"Maybe we could test this thing out," Waluigi suggested.

"Don't be a fool, you don't know where that thing goes!" Wario argued.

"Oh shut up, it can't be that bad!" Waluigi retorted.

"Okay fine, let me test it out first," Wario said.

"No, let ME, I suggested it first," Waluigi objected.

"Yeah, well I SPOTTED it first, moron, so MOVE IT!" Wario growled, pushing Waluigi aside as he approached the launch star.

Before Wario could even touch the launch star, Waluigi ran and shoved his tall and skinny self into Wario's heavyset body, shouting, "YOU MOVE IT!"

This turned into a brawl as both Wario and Waluigi started pushing, shoving, and wrestling each other, constantly growling the words, "Move it! No, you move it! YOU move it! No, move it!"

"I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT, I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT, YOU LIKE TO… MOVE IT!" King Julien's rendition of "I Like to Move It," from Madagascar, began spontaneously playing in the background amidst Wario and Waluigi's fight, stopping them both.

"Where's that stupid song coming from?!" Wario snapped.

Suddenly, he and Waluigi began floating off the ground, and Waluigi panicked, "Wario, what's-a happening to us!"

Both men squirmed as they levitated, against their will, into the launch star. Once they were both in, waist deep, the star began spinning them around at hyper speed, emitting dizzy shouts of, "WAH, WAH, WAH, WAH, WAH, WAH, WAH!"

The star stopped for a split second, then BOOM! It launched Wario and Waluigi straight into the air, in a rapid, upward diagonal direction.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Wario and Waluigi perpetually screamed in unison as they flew.

The music played on, and their screaming continued until they both went through a glowing white wormhole. A wormhole leading to a time period that would make a spectacle out of both of them.

***Additional Notes***

1\. I originally intended to have only the twelve characters from Mario Party: Star Rush (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Rosalina, DK, and Diddy) present, along with the Lumas, because I thought it would be a nice mix of characters. Then I decided to add Birdo to give Yoshi his default partner from Mario Party 7 through 9 and thus even out the number of Rosalina's guest. Just an odd quirk I had, lol :P

2\. The excerpt of "Beauty and the Beast" that Rosalina read was the prologue from Disney's 1991 animated version.

3\. Some references to canon (including some of my own head canon) were made during the squabble with Wario and Waluigi. Wario's taunting of Donkey Kong ending up in his grandparents care while his father went missing, and DK's argument about it, was a reference to my Donkey Kong/Lion King crossover, "Kongs in the Pridelands." Mario's recollection of Wario being raised by a stork was a reference to an ending cutscene of Yoshi's Island DS, in which all the babies were returned to their homes except for Wario, who was seen on a raft with a stork. In my own head canon, Baby Wario had been abandoned before his kidnapping, and the stork adopted him as her own son. I made the stork a female, and an Italian stork, to humorously flow along with one of the Mario Power Tennis Bloopers, in which Wario's cell phone goes off while he is lifting weights, and then he picks up, saying, "Hello? Ma, I told you not to call me!" Waluigi's mention of Luigi getting scared of a Waddle Dee was a reference to a clip from Super Smash Bros Brawl's Subspace Emissary, in which Luigi cowered at a Waddle Dee passing by him, and then King Dedede snuck up from behind and struck him into the air with large wooden hammer to turn him into a trophy. Daisy's comeback reference, standing up for Luigi, of taking Wario and Waluigi out in a fight in the Mario Party 3 after party was purely made up by me. It was inspired by this one clip in Story Mode, in which she got so alarmed at Bowser's up close presence that she punched him into the sky. Wario's reference to himself and Toadette being secret friends since Mario Party 6 was a reference to the team name, "Secret Friends," that they had in that game (I find it believable, given Wario's friendship with small female characters such as Kat and Ana in the WarioWare games).

4\. I would now like to discuss a couple of references that were made after Wario and Waluigi left. Birdo's memories of helping Toad take the Peaceful Woods back from Wario was a reference to an old Nintendo game, "Wario's Woods." Yoshi's recollection of Waluigi bullying him in the Mario Party 5 after party was inspired by their team name, "Unhappy Dino." Donkey Kong standing up for Yoshi and punching Waluigi was inspired by some moments in Mario Party 5 when DK would appear and punch Bowser to defend players if his space was nearby and in Story Mode when he punched any Koopa Kid that landed on his space and took half their coins (while giving coins to the chosen character when he/she landed on his space). In Mario Party 3 and 4, Yoshi and Donkey Kong were default partners (due to the pairings of Mario and Luigi, Peach and Daisy, and Wario and Waluigi), until Donkey Kong's role was changed from playable character to space host/helper (the opposite role of Bowser) from Mario Party 5 to Mario Party 8 (he was a board host in Mario Party 9 and returned as a playable character in Mario Party 10).

5\. As I wrote about Wario and Waluigi fighting over the launch star, telling each other to "move it," it made me think of a Mushroom Kingdom Hearts video clip in which Sora and Donald had a similar confrontation with one of the Chinese soldiers in Mulan's world, and then King Julien's version of "I Like to Move It" started playing as everyone jumped into the fight. I thought incorporating this inspiration would be funny, so I figured, "Why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Brief Author's Note: I recently decided to update and extend this chapter to include a wolf chase before Wario and Waluigi get to the Beast's Castle because I thought it would flow better with the rest of the story and perhaps enhance this chapter with more depth.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" BOOF! Wario and Waluigi continued on screaming until they fell into the snowy ground of a barren winter night forest.

"You idiot, you shoulda let me test that thing out first!" Wario snapped, rising to his feet and shaking off the snow.

"Wah, what difference does it make? It woulda brought us to the same stinkin' place!" Waluigi retorted, as he rose on his long, lanky legs and dusted the snow off himself.

"Wah, where the heck are we anyway?" Wario asked.

"Use your eyes, we're in a barren winter wonderland!" Waluigi rambled.

"I knew that, GENIUS, it was a rhetorical question!" Wario sarcastically replied. Shivering and huddling himself, Wario continued, "Brrr. Now make yourself-a useful and-a help me find some shelter. I'm FREEZING!"

"Hey, what about-a ME?! I'm freezing too!" Waluigi scolded.

"Well that makes two of us then, we'll look together, now shut up and let's get going!" Wario demanded.

"Brrr, and I thought it was-a hard enough to grin and bear it in the arctic themed courses and fields in our sports and racing tournaments," Waluigi commented.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Wario screamed, his voice echoing through the dark winter air. Sounds of distant howling responded to the echoes.

"Way to go, genius, you sold us both out to predators!" Waluigi snapped.

"What? It's not the first time we've-a gotten into legal trouble," Wario excused himself.

"Those aren't police sirens, you ding-dong, those are WOLVES!" Waluigi chastised. "And guess what? Now we're gonna die!"

"Don't be a scaredy little wimp, we're not gonna die," Wario dismissed.

"Well what are we supposed to do then?!" Waluigi interrogated.

Wario gulped and replied, "Run."

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Wario and Waluigi screamed as they sprinted through the forest.

"And you made a pretense of being the brave one, you imbecile!" Waluigi insulted.

"Shut up, your incessant blabbering got us in danger in the first place!" Wario blamed.

"What?! No! You were the one who screamed at me to shut up!" Waluigi argued.

"Exactly, cause you wouldn't shut up, and even now you won't stop talking!" Wario retorted.

Eventually, Wario and Waluigi found themselves in a forest clearing, where they were besieged by the finally manifested wolves. Desperate, Wario picked up a stick and swung it, shouting at the wolves in front of him, "BACK, BACK YOU DEVILS! I'M-A WARNIN' YA!"

One wolf behind Wario charged in and bit into his plump rear, causing him to scream out in pain and drop the stick. All of the wolves charged in for the kill as Wario did a backflip to crush the biting wolf under his butt and then ram his way out of the wolf circle with a muscular arm. Waluigi was so frightened that he leapt high into the air with his long legs flailing as he screamed, "WAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHH!"

Waluigi landed outside the wolf circle, and when his predators noticed, they chased him up a tree, where he clung to a branch for dear life. Waluigi constantly kicked his feet up as the wolves took turns leaping and trying to bite him. As Waluigi struggled, he noticed Wario running off into the forest and yelled, "HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING, YOU COWARDLY OAF?!"

"I'M TRYING TO FIND SOMETHING TO SEND THEM RUNNING!" Wario shouted in response.

"WELL HURRY UP BEFORE THEY KILL ME!" Waluigi demanded.

Waluigi continued his struggle for about five minutes while Wario was gone, and eventually, the tree snapped and he fell down to the wolves. The entire pack pounced all over him as he screamed in horror, but before they could do any serious damage, Wario returned with a meaty, half-eaten deer leg and heckled, "HEY, HEY YOU STUPID MANGY MUTTS!"

Wario's shouting successfully caught the wolves' attention as he hurled the deer leg and yelled, "FETCH!"

All of the wolves abandoned Waluigi and ravenously sprinted after the deer leg.

As Wario approached Waluigi, the latter railed against him, saying, "You stupid fat lard! Where were you?! I thought you abandoned me!"

"I'll answer that later, now shut up and let's get outta here before anything else happens!" Wario rebuffed, dragging Waluigi off, running, by a skinny arm.

Soon enough, Wario and Waluigi discovered a massive castle out in a distant open area. Wario's eyes were the first to light up at the sight. For that castle had reminded him of his own.

"Momma Mia, that's a perfect shelter for me!" Wario beamed. He glanced at Waluigi, who scowled with his skinny arms crossed, and then said, "And you. Now let's-a-go."

Wario and Waluigi walked down to the castle, and once they were about to go through the gates, an elderly voice spoke up, saying, "Stop, you mustn't go in there."

Wario and Waluigi turned to see a haggardly old woman dressed in a snug, green hooded coat. Waluigi was the first to scorn her, saying, "Says who?"

"There is a Beast living in that castle," the old woman warned.

Wario and Waluigi looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

Still laughing, Wario scoffed, "Lady, we just had a friend of ours tell us some dumb story about a Beauty and a Beast. It's just a stupid fairytale."

"It is no fairytale, and it is no laughing matter, for I was the one who enchanted him," the old woman argued.

"Sorry, but I don't trust old people," Wario insulted.

"Yeah, when I was a teenager, my Nonna had Alzheimer's and was so senile that she thought I was her high school prom date!" Waluigi recalled.

"And for all we know, the stupid Beast that this old hag is talking about could-a be some crazed Mastiff or St. Bernard or something that she gave the wrong medication and-a made him go wild!" Wario mockingly suggested.

"Or what if it was-a Donkey Kong warped back in time!" Waluigi jeered.

Wario and Waluigi fell to the ground, rolling and banging their fists with laughter.

"Very well then, if you wish to disregard my words and put your own lives at risk, proceed," the old woman relented. "But you will regret it when you see the Beast face to face."

"Wah, shut up old lady, there is no Beast!" Wario scorned, standing up to face the gate.

"Yeah, we'll go in there and prove it!" Waluigi added.

As Wario and Waluigi entered through the gate, Wario arched his fat butt again and let out a loud, gassy fart in the old woman's face, exclaiming, "HAVE A ROTTEN DAY!"

As Wario and Waluigi went on guffawing and mocking the old woman, she swiped Wario's gas away with one gentle, magical backhand and said to herself, "The idiocy of men never ceases to amaze me."

Holding a hand out, she closed the gates behind them, sealing them in the decision they made.


	3. Chapter 3

_Creeeeeeeek!_ Wario and Waluigi opened the castle doors and stepped inside of the relatively dark building.

Just as Wario was about to close the doors, Waluigi stopped him, saying, "Wario, don't close the doors! It's-a gonna get pitch dark!"

"Shut up, you wuss, there's nobody here, watch," Wario answered. He then cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "HELLO?!"

His voice echoed through the building, and no one answered. He then turned to Waluigi and said, "See?"

"Well can't we at least-a look for lights in this stupid castle? I don't wanna to feel like I'm in a haunted house!" Waluigi argued.

"Waluigi, there's nobody HERE!" Wario growled.

"Yeah, well what if it's haunted like Luigi's Mansion?" Waluigi asked.

"Oh stop, you wanted to come to this place earlier, and now you're-a being all cowardly about it like your archrival, Luigi," Wario coldly replied.

"Wario, you idiot, we come from a land where ghosts live!" Waluigi snapped. "I didn't realize it was gonna be this dark, so wouldn't it make sense to put some lights on? Jeez! It could keep the ghosts at bay."

"Argh, fine, we'll look for some stupid lights," Wario relented.

Wario and Waluigi ascended the red carpeted stairs and began searching through the halls for lights. Eventually, a living candelabra with eyes, eyebrows, a nose and mouth was seen hopping through the hallways and stopped at the sight of Wario and Waluigi.

"I beg your pardon, men, but"- the candelabra began in his French accent.

"Look, there's a light!" Waluigi interrupted, pointing at the candelabra.

"That's not a light, that's a stupid talking candlestick!" Wario objected.

" _Lumiere_ is my name," the candelabra corrected. As he approached Wario and Waluigi, he continued, "Now as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, you two men are not supposed to be here."

"Sorry, we just needed some shelter from the cold, that's all," Wario answered. Then he glanced at Waluigi and gave a smirk.

"Well, that's understandable, but I'm going to have to ask you to-" Lumiere went on, only to be interrupted by Wario kicking him far across the hall.

"I'm-a just getting warmed up, and I already feel the BURN baby!" Wario taunted. Then he and Waluigi laughed in an obnoxiously loud manner.

A talking clock then came to Lumiere's aid, inquiring in his British voice, "Lumiere, what in the BLAZES is going on?!"

"Oh Cogsworth, two hooligans have gotten into the castle!" Lumiere answered, sitting up and pointing at the laughing Wario Bros. The two of them stopped and looked at Lumiere and Cogsworth with evil smirks.

"Oh dear!" Cogsworth panicked. "We MUST get help… right away!"

He and Lumiere fled down the halls, as Waluigi joked, "Hey Wario, those two must be er… running late! WAHAHAHAHA!"

Wario and Waluigi laughed some more, and then Wario said, "Let's-a get 'em."

Wario and Waluigi chased after Lumiere and Cogsworth, and almost caught up to them, only to be ripped by a running red and gold footstool. The footstool barked at them furiously as they laid on the ground.

"Grrr, stupid dog footstool thing!" Wario growled crawling up onto his feet.

"Hey Wario, sit!" Waluigi commanded with a smirk.

Catching on, Wario smirked and plopped down on the footstool, crushing it under his massive weight. Wario and Waluigi laughed some more as the footstool yelped and squirmed under Wario's fat butt.

"Stop this shameful behavior at once!" a womanly British voice interjected. Wario and Waluigi turned to see a living teapot of many colors, predominantly white and purple, followed by a little teacup of the same colors.

"Yeah, stop this shameful behavior at once!" the little white teacup repeated.

"Hey look, it's a stupid talking teapot and teacup!" Wario remarked.

"That is Mrs. Potts to you, you naughty men!" the teapot argued.

"And Chip!" the teacup exclaimed. "Now you let Sultan go, you big bullies!"

Wario and Waluigi laughed, and the latter picked up Chip, spun him by the handle around a skinny finger and taunted, "Ever hear of a carnival ride called, spinning teacups? Wahaha!"

"AAAAHH, MAMA, HELP ME!" Chip screamed.

"Chip, my baby, please don't hurt him!" Mrs. Potts cried. Wario picked up Mrs. Potts, fixed her spout toward his mouth and began drooling. "No, please!"

Before any of Wario's saliva could get in Mrs. Potts' spout, an ostrich colored feather duster leapt in Wario's face and dusted his nose, causing him to sneeze and fall off of Sultan. Mrs. Potts went flying from Wario's grip in the process and would have shattered to the floor, had it not been for the soft cushion on Sultan's back. Mrs. Potts hopped off as Sultan pounced at Waluigi, knocking him backward as Chip tumbled from his finger.

"MAMA!" Chip cried as he hopped toward Mrs. Potts.

"Oh Chip!" Mrs. Potts sighed in relief as her son approached.

"Well done, Fifi," Lumiere told the feather duster as he and Cogsworth came back into the scene. Sultan got up next to Lumiere, who said, "You too, Sultan. Good boy."

Wario grabbed an axe from a nearby knight statue, pinned Cogsworth down under one foot and asked Waluigi, "Hey Waluigi, what time is it?"

"Time to break the clock!" Waluigi jeered.

"WAHAHA!" Wario laughed evilly, raising the axe above his head.

"No, please, I beg you!" Cogsworth implored.

"I can't look!" Lumiere cried as he and the others cover their eyes.

Wario almost stopped by the axe, but was stopped by an animalistic growl behind him. Wario took his foot off of Cogsworth, who ran free with the other living household objects, as he and Waluigi turned to face an angry mutant creature. This creature was massive in size, covered in brown fur, had glaring blue eyes and looked like a mixture of different animals. He had the head structure and horns of a buffalo, the eyebrows of a gorilla, the jaws, teeth, and mane of a lion, the tusks of a wild boar, the body and arms of a bear (only with more human-like, clawed hands instead of paws), and the legs and tail of a wolf. He was shirtless with a dark wine red cape, connected by a horizontally oval-shaped golden brooch around his shoulders, and dark gray breeches. It was the Beast.

"Er, haha, err…" Wario nervously vocalized as he and Waluigi slowly backed away from the Beast. Wario lightly tossed his axe at Beast's face, saying, "Fetch?"

The Beast was even more angered as the axe bounced from his nose and onto the floor. The Beast growled like a lion, more and more fiercely, until he let out a loud, "ROOOOOOAAAARR!"

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Wario and Waluigi screamed. The two hooligans turned and fled down the halls with the Beast hot in pursuit.

"WALUIGI, WE'VE-A GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Wario shouted in fear.

"WHICH-A WAY DO WE GO?!" Waluigi asked in panic.

Having come to two separate hallways, the Wario Bros looked in different directions, but picked opposite hallways, saying "That way!"

Upon noticing Wario going another way, Waluigi turned and ran after him, yelling, "AH, WAIT FOR ME!"

The Beast caught up to Waluigi, struck him from behind and send him flipping through the air toward Wario. "WA-AH-AH-OW!"

BOOF! Waluigi crashed into Wario from behind, knocking them both to the ground.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, STUPID!" Wario hollered.

"WAAAAHH!" they both screamed as they looked up and saw the Beast pouncing over them.

They rolled out of the way, as the Beast slammed his hands on the ground. Waluigi quickly grabbed an axe from a knight statue and whacked the Beast over the head with it, only to be promptly pinned against the wall by his throat. Wario stepped on the Beast's tail, causing him to roar in pain and release Waluigi.

Wario hastily grabbed Waluigi by the arm and dragged him off, saying, "Hurry up, you idiot, let's get out of here!"

The Beast continued to chase after Wario and Waluigi, who knocked down knight statues to try and slow him down. Eventually, Wario grabbed a knight statue over his head and threw it at the Beast, knocking him down as he and Waluigi ran off.

"Wahaha, so long, loser!" Waluigi jeered.

When Wario and Waluigi got back to the staircase in front of the castle doors, Wario jumped over the ledge and Waluigi slid down the rail… and fell on his face.

"Get up, you clumsy little twig!" Wario snapped, frustrated, pulling Waluigi up on his feet.

Wario and Waluigi ran for the door, only to see the old woman standing there and closing them with the magic of her hand. They were completely closed, and locked, by the time Wario and Waluigi got there. They desperately handled the doorknobs, shouted, and banged on the door, but they could not get out of the castle.

"Grrr, that rotten old hag locked us in!" Wario growled. Desperate, he stopped and looked at Waluigi.

"What?" Waluigi asked, as he stopped upon noticing Wario staring at him. Ignoring his question, Wario grabbed Waluigi and straightened him out under his muscular arm. "Wario, what are you- WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH!"

Wario began ramming Waluigi's head against the castle doors to try and break them down. Waluigi eventually got his two hands on the door and tried to restrain Wario's ramming, and chastised him, "WARIO, STOP! WAH!"

Wario overpowered Waluigi and ramed his head against the doors again. "I'M TRYING TO GET US OUT OF HERE, YOU FOOL!"

Wario rammed Waluigi's head against the doors once more, and continued doing it until the Beast came running down the stairs, charging at them. Wario turned his head to see the Beast, screamed, and started banging Waluigi's head on the doors even faster. The doors would not break, and as the Beast closed in with loud roaring, Wario gave up, dropped Waluigi, and they both backed up against the door with loud screaming. The Beast grabbed and lifted both of them by their throats, growling menacingly as they pleaded to be let go.

"What are you doing in my castle?!" the Beast demanded.

"Wah, it talks!" Waluigi commented.

"Wah, I've gotta get myself outta this somehow," Wario mumbled to himself. Selfishly desperate, Wario pointed at Waluigi, saying, "Hey, Monster, eat _him_! He's-a bone thin and he'd-a make a nice chew toy!"

"What?! No, eat _him_!" Waluigi argued, pointing at Wario. "He's-a got-a more meat on his bones, just-a look at how fat he is!"

"Shut up, loser!" Wario demanded.

"No, _you_ shut up, loser!" Waluigi retorted.

"SILENCE!" the Beast roared in their faces. "That's not what I asked you! I want to know… what were you two goons doing in _my_ CASTLE!"

"Beast!" a feminine voice called out. The Beast turned to see a beautiful brunette maiden, in a golden nightgown, descending the stairs with Lumiere, Cogsworth, Sultan, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Fifi following her. "What is going on?"

"Belle, I found these two men causing trouble in _this_ castle!" the Beast angrily replied, throwing Wario and Waluigi at the girl's feet.

"And they bullied us too," Chip added.

Belle put her hands on her hips and gave a "seriously" expression at Wario and Waluigi. They looked back and forth, at each other, and away, and ultimately pointed at each other, shouting, "Wah, it was _his_ idea! What?! No, it was _your_ idea!"

Wario and Waluigi began brawling and calling each other names.

"Stupid!" Wario insulted.

"Imbecile!" Waluigi retorted.

"Liar!"

"Coward!"

"Traitor!"

"Cheat!"

"Snitch!"

"Lowlife!"

"Gentlemen, please," Lumiere implored, approaching the brawling men, only to be swept up in Wario's hand and brandished at Waluigi, who was pinned down.

"You little son of a beast!" Wario hollered.

"That's enough!" Belle shouted, throwing her fists down and stomping a foot.

"And Belle, can you please tell this brutish man to put me down?" Lumiere pleaded.

Belle looked Wario in the eye very sternly and said, "Put him down."

Wario carelessly dropped Lumiere on the floor, and Waluigi pushed Wario off of him as Lumiere hopped behind Belle.

"Now listen, I don't care whose idea it was," Belle told Wario and Waluigi. "I just want to know why you two came here in the first place."

"That's exactly what I was trying to ask!" the Beast roared.

"Beast, I'll handle this," Belle soothed. Fixing her eyes back on Wario and Waluigi, she said, "Now come on, explain yourselves."

"Okay, so we were at our friend Rosalina's Comet Observatory with a bunch of other losers," Wario began.

"And she read us some stupid book called Beauty and the Beast," Waluigi added.

"STUPID?!" Beast interrupted, causing Waluigi to flinch. "You think we're STUPID?!"

"Beast," Belle said, both calmly and firmly.

The Beast relented, and Waluigi continued, "We didn't like that that stu-"

"Mmm, mmm, mmm," Lumiere vocalized, giving the cut it signal to remind him that the Beast did not take kindly to being called "stupid."

"We didn't like the story, and everyone made a huge fuss about it, so we left," Wario spoke up. "Then we found a purple launch star, but _someone_ wouldn't let _me_ test it out FIRST!"

"Hey, I _spotted_ it first, so _I_ should have gone first!" Waluigi argued. "And it would have brought us to this same place anyway!"

"So that purple launch star brought you guys here?" Belle questioned.

"Yes," Wario replied. "As this ding dong kept fighting with me over that stupid launch star, some annoying "I Like to Move It Move It" song started playing, and we both levitated into that star at the same time, against our will."

"Then we were launched through a wormhole and that's how we ended up here," Waluigi added.

"So you're from another world?" Belle asked.

"Er, I guess," Waluigi answered. "I don't know."

"Anyway, we ended up in the cold, snowy forest, and this loser of a purple clad plumber-" Wario began.

"Shut up!" Waluigi cut him off.

"Wouldn't shut up!" Wario complained, putting a hand out at Waluigi. "And then we ended up-a getting chased by wolves, and then we ended up here. Some old lady told us not to come in, but we didn't listen."

"So you came here for shelter from the cold?" Belle inquired.

"Yes," Wario and Waluigi affirmed in unison.

"Well, they CAN'T stay!" the Beast objected. "Not after all the trouble they caused!"

"Beast, as much as I want to let them stay, I agree with you," Belle told him.

"Well that old lady locked us in, there's no way out, so I guess you're stuck with us," Wario excused himself, and Waluigi.

The Beast gave an incredulous facial expression, looked at the doors, approached them, turned the knobs, and lo! The castle doors opened. Wario and Waluigi turned and looked with surprised expression, turned scared with nervous laughter when the Beast looked back at them angrily. He approached Wario and Waluigi, grabbed them, and carried them both back to the open castle doors, one man in each hand. Beast threw Wario out first, and then Waluigi… on top of Wario.

"Er, why do I always have to be your body cushion?" Wario complained.

"AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" the Beast roared, slamming his castle doors. Behind them, Beast finally calmed down and said to Belle, "Belle, I'm sorry for losing my temper. I was angry because I didn't want you or anyone else to get hurt by those guys."

"I know Beast, I know," Belle soothed, embracing him. "You're always so protective of me… and everyone else here. For that, I'm forever thankful."

"We are very thankful indeed," Lumiere affirmed.

Releasing Belle, Beast warmly told her, "Belle, of all human beings, I'm just glad you're someone I can trust."

Belle smiled and hugged Beast again.

Meanwhile, outside, Wario and Waluigi staggered to their feet to find the green clad old woman before them again, smirking.

"Argh, okay, fine, you were right and we were wrong," Wario contemptuously said to her. "There really is a Beast. Happy now?"

"I am indeed glad that you and Waluigi came to see the truth," the old lady began.

"What, how does she know my name?" Waluigi asked Wario.

"I don't know," Wario rebuffed.

"But I am no old lady," the old lady finished.

"What?" Wario and Waluigi inquired.

In an aura of golden light, the old lady transformed herself into a tall and beautiful blonde-haired enchantress.

"WAH!" Wario and Waluigi shouted. After a few moments of silence, the two of them fell at her feet begging for mercy.

"We're sorry, we're sorry, please don't curse us!" Wario pleaded.

"Please, we wanna go home, waaaahahahahhhh!" Waluigi sobbed.

"I can see into your hearts," the Enchantress spoke up, silencing them. "And neither of you are remorseful toward _me_."

Wario and Waluigi dropped their jaws in horror. The Enchantress continued, "However, I _do_ see that you _have_ learned your lesson not to trouble the Beast, so I will send the two of you home."

"Yeah!" Waluigi cheered.

"Alright!" Wario beamed.

"But," the Enchantress said, causing them both to frown and hunch over. "These mistakes WILL follow you back into your time."

"Back into our time?" Wario and Waluigi questioned.

"Nevermind, now back home you go," the Enchantress dismissed. She then raised her hands into the air, sending Wario and Waluigi shooting up into the sky, screaming, as bright light consumed them.

***Additional Notes***

1\. The description I gave for Beast, word for word, was taken from Disney Wikia, so credit goes to them for that. I was not too detailed in my descriptions of Lumiere, Cogsworth, Sultan, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Fifi because I was concerned it would drag the chapter on too much. I also gave Belle a golden nightgown to match the ball gown she wore in her dance with Beast.

2\. One part of the chase, in which Waluigi almost went down a separate hallway from Wario and ran after him, shouting, "Wait for me," was derived from the opening of Mario Power Tennis for the Nintendo GameCube and Wii. Wario and Waluigi were being chased by the cops for doodling on Mario and Luigi's picture, and the exact same thing happened at one moment during the chase (which I found hilarious).

3\. I was inspired to include the Enchantress, in both her old and youthful form, after seeing her more prominent role in Disney's live-action remake of their 1991 animated Beauty and the Beast (primarily in her youthful and beautiful form).


	4. Chapter 4

"WAAH-WAH-WAH-WAH-WAH-WAH-WAH!" Wario yelled, flying up out of Rosalina's storybook and onto the bedroom floor.

"AAAAHH!" Waluigi screamed, flying up out of Rosalina's book and on top of Wario.

Before Wario could say anything about Waluigi landing on top of him again, everyone in the room; Rosalina, the Lumas, the Mario Bros, the Princesses, the Kongs, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, and Toadette; all burst into laughter.

As Waluigi rolled off of Wario, and both of them got back up onto their feet, Wario demanded, "Hey, what's so funny?!"

"The story Mama read about you guys!" a blue Luma jeered.

"What?!" Wario and Waluigi questioned in unison, perplexed.

"Look here, boys," Rosalina cheekily told them.

Wario and Waluigi turned around to look at a book Rosalina was holding. The book was entitled, "Wario, Waluigi, and the Beast," and had a cover image of them running from the Beast.

"YAH!" Waluigi cried.

"That's us!" Wario roared.

"Grrrr!" Wario and Waluigi growled.

"Why you little"- Wario began, reaching for the book.

"I gave that book to her, you know," a familiar voice spoke up.

Wario and Waluigi turned and were mortified to see everyone looking at the Enchantress in the doorway. Of course, since she could have cursed them both horribly instead of mercifully sending them home, neither Wario and Waluigi attempted to say anything.

The Enchantress laughed and said, "Rosalina and I have been very close friends for centuries, and I must say, we had an occasional good laugh about your encounter with the Beast for the past 277 years!"

"277 YEARS?!" Wario and Waluigi squawked.

"The two of you were sent back in time," Rosalina explained. "Moral of the story, don't disrespect fairy tales."

"And I have given this story to Imaginative Believer to publish," the Enchantress cheekily added.

"WHAT?!" Wario and Waluigi screamed.

Everyone roared with laughter again, and Waluigi muttered, "Well, it's better than being stranded in the cold, and getting cursed by that witch."

"And I've already got a reputation as a villain and anti-hero, so that stupid book shouldn't affect my company too badly," Wario added. "In fact, I might sell those things for fortune at the risk of my own humiliation."

"Hey, what about-a mine, you dolt?!" Waluigi asked angrily.

"Oh, shut up!" Wario rebuffed. "It's my company, not yours!"

"Hey, I work for you, stupid!" Waluigi reminded Wario.

"I know that, just because I didn't mention how it didn't affect you doesn't mean I didn't have you in mind!" Wario argued.

"There's a proverb that says, 'As a man thinketh in his heart, so is he!'" Waluigi retorted.

"Gimme a break, why would I care about some dumb old proverb?!" Wario dismissed.

"Cause you're a stubborn idiot who never gets-a moved by anything!" Waluigi insulted.

"Well, you can _move_ outta my castle for all I care and go jump in a ditch somewhere for all I care, cause you're-a-" Wario began.

"I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT, I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT, YOU LIKE TO… MOVE IT!" King Julien's "I Like to Move It" song reprised.

"Oh no, not this stupid song again!" Wario groaned as the song continued playing.

"It's-a your fault cause you're the one who last said 'move!'" Waluigi blamed, only to find himself dancing to the music against his will. "Wah! Wah! WAH! What's-a happening to me?!"

"Wahaha, stupid!" Wario guffawed, pointing at Waluigi. Wario's laughter was stopped when he too began to dance against his will. "Hey, what's-a going on?! Why can't I stop dancing to that deplorable tune?! Whoever's behind this, you'll-a pay dearly! You're-a messing with the Great Wario, and I shall have my revenge! You hear me?! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Everyone watched and laughed as Wario and Waluigi danced against their wills.

Daisy approached Rosalina and the Enchantress and said, "I bet the way the Beast dealt with those two would make Bowser BLUSH with envy. As a matter of fact, I wonder how the Beast himself would react to _this_ scene. It's too bad he couldn't live to see this."

"Oh don't you worry, dear," the Enchantress chuckled. "You see, the Beast's princess, Belle, is a _Disney_ princess. A man named Walt Disney liked their story so much that he made a movie out of it, as he has done with other Disney Princesses. The Disney Princesses have been loved by so many that I, and some other magical beings from their respective time periods, merged all their worlds together into a timeless one. The love in the princess' hearts maintains the strength of their world's connection, and any Disney character from any time period can travel through it, in and out thereby. So… perhaps there may be at least one more humorous encounter between Wario, Waluigi, and the Beast."

 _***Additional Notes***_

 _1\. Wario and Waluigi's screams at the beginning of this chapter were derived from the sounds they made in Mario Party 7 when falling or being blasted away._

 _2\. Wario and Waluigi's initial reaction to Rosalina's book was derived from Mario Power Tennis for the Nintendo GameCube and Wii, when they gave that exact same reaction to seeing their portrait in gray, with a red "x", next to the Mario Bros (signaling their elimination after losing a tennis game to them in the tournament)._

 _3\. Since the original fairy tale of Beauty and the Beast was published in 1740, I had Disney's version take place around that time. And since I first published this Wario/Beauty and the Beast crossover in 2017, the time difference between 1740 and 2017 is 277 years._

 _4\. I was inspired to have the Enchantress give this story to ME, Imaginative Believer, after referencing myself writing about Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's adventure in the Pride Lands in my Donkey Kong/Rudolph crossover (which I could not finish before Christmas and will continue around Christmas in July - yes, that's an actual thing) "Donkey Kong Country Before Christmas." I was inspired to do THAT in my other story after seeing Carl Denham reference Merian C. Cooper and RKO Studios shooting a film with Fay Wray in Peter Jackson's 2005 remake of Cooper's King Kong, AND the elderly Wendy Darling telling Peter Pan's children that J.M. Barrie liked her stories about him so much that he wrote a book about it. So in my fanfiction world, authors often write stories about fantasy-oriented adventures and such that they like hearing. This is also the case with Walt Disney, whom I referenced doing that very thing with Beauty (Belle) and the Beast._

 _5\. For those who do not know, Wario has his own spinoff series. The company that he referenced is WarioWare, from which many of his games were made._

 _6\. The Enchantress' mention of the Disney Princess' worlds connected into one timeless world is a reference to my Mario/Disney Princess crossover, "Mario and Friends: The Disney Princess Rescue." The same explanation of the connection is found toward the end of chapter three, but with a couple more details. Since I started "Mario and Friends: The Disney Princess Rescue" before finishing THIS story, I thought I might include the aforementioned explanation._


	5. Bonus Part: Questionnaire for Readers

Since I did a post-story questionnaire for Kongs in the Pride Lands (my Donkey Kong/Lion King crossover), I thought I might do one for this story. I will be doing this for every story cause I love hearing more in depth feedback from my readers. So without further ado, here are my questions:

Favorite Mario character?

Favorite Beauty and the Beast character?

Favorite character overall?

Funniest part?

Favorite part overall?

Possible songs for a hypothetical soundtrack?

Story rating?

Any other questions?

Thank you for your time and God bless!


End file.
